


The Caretaker

by makuta_tobi



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Fluff, M/M, compassion - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 00:13:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1919469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makuta_tobi/pseuds/makuta_tobi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My ex is obsessed with this ship ever since he started playing Borderlands 2 and I figured why not write a little fluff fic?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Caretaker

"I'll smash your skull into jello!" Krieg shrieked as he leaped onto a bandit, his saw shredding through them with ease. Zer0, at the same time, was decloaking and stabbing a second bandit. The bodies of the marauders lay scattered at their feet, and Zer0 nodded at their handiwork. Krieg, on the other hand, stood hunched over, his shoulders heaving and his breathed heavily behind his mask. 

'It must suck in there / With no air conditioning / How can he breathe right?" Zer0 thought to himself, the fans in his own helmet venting the hot air from inside.  
"Hey, you!" Zer0 called. Krieg whipped his head around at the voice, but upon seeing its source, began lumbering slowly towards the assassin. As he approached, Zer0 noticed a deep gash in his left arm that he must have gotten when his shield was destroyed in their fight earlier. Honestly, he was surprised that the psycho didn't have more flesh wounds, what with his brutal frontal attacks, not to mention the fact that he barely wore anything above the waist. Honestly, it was a surprise he had survived this long on a planet as harsh as Pandora.

Still, credit where it was due, Zer0 thought as he pulled a small medical kit from his pack and began dressing the wound, the larger man had survived for a long time, and that was a feat anyone should be impressed with. As he finished wrapping the bandage around the wound, he began scanning Krieg's upper body. Across his muscled torso, which was glistening with sweat, innumerable scars covered his body. As his eyes glazed over the other's body, two scars stood out above the others: one was fairly wide and spread across from his abdomen and disappeared under the waist of his pants, and seemed like the aftermath of something Dr. Zed might do. The other was smaller, but still quite thick, and was situated on the left side of Krieg's head. It appeared to almost be an exit wound, or perhaps a wound left by a large blow to the head with a sharp instrument. It suddenly occurred to the assassin that perhaps Krieg wasn't always like this. Perhaps he had once been sane.

"You're all patched up now / I hope you feel better soon / Shall we depart now?"

"No..." Krieg grumbled, idly playing with the loose tie in the bandages that Zer0 had left. The psycho watched as a gust of hot wind blew in and caused the twin tails of the bandage to flutter helplessly. From here, sawblade dripping with fresh blood, visible eye filled with childlike wonder, Zer0 thought that Krieg looked innocent. He wasn't entirely sure how Krieg had gotten on the train with them in the first place, though Maya had probably mentioned something about it once. Perhaps it was his destiny.

Zer0 lifted his hand hesitantly and gently touched one of the finer scars on Krieg's arm and the psycho instinctively flinched and moved to raise his weapon-wielding arm, but relaxed as the three soft fingers glided across his skin. Krieg stared at Zer0's helmet, and the vault hunter immediately flashed a "<3" over the visor. Krieg nodded and rested his forehead gently against Zer0's. The assassin stopped moving his fingers for a moment, suddenly fearing the worst, but Krieg did not make a move to attack and the assassin began tracing his fingers over the scars again. To his surprise, Krieg began making a noise that he could only call purring as his fingers moved across the muscular body of the larger man.

"Perhaps I was meant / To be the one who is there / To take care of you," Zer0 thought allowed.

"I feel a deep, dark warmth," Krieg growled out and Zer0 flashed another <3 across his visor, gesturing back towards the entrance of the bandit camp.

"Let's go," the assassin said.

Krieg suddenly jumped up with excitement, the momentary lull in his motion all but gone as he chugged his arms around before raising his weapon into the air and shouting "I'm the conductor of the poop train!"

The psycho sprinted off towards the bottlenecked entrance, hoping to hop into the driver's seat of the runner vehicle the two had been using to explore. Zer0 shook his head before taking chase of his partner, smiling to himself. Night may be far off, he thought to himself, but at least it will be nice to have someone he could care for as company.


End file.
